You belong with me
by ForeverMomoShiro
Summary: Not really a songfic but just read it, please?


Chapter 1

It's a typical Tuesday night. Just 4 days to the Prom in Namimori High.

~Kyoko POV~

I'm listening to my favourite song by SCANDAL and doing some random drawing of my crush, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He just lives right across me. Now he's on the phone getting all worked up. He obviously must be talking to his girlfriend. She's going off about something that he said cuz she doesn't get his humour like I do. Tsu-kun's humor is awesome~ Everyone loves it [especially me] but his girlfriend doesn't. She also hates the type of music I listen to.

She's the totally opposite of me with 1 or 2 similarities. She's the queen and diva of the school with an awesome boyfriend. Me? A normal school girl that has her own awesome group of friends, a crush-that-is-now-officially-out-of-my-league, and enemies. Her name? Angela Minami. She wear short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreamin'''bout the day when Tsu-kun wakes up and find that who he's been looking for has been here the whole time. I just helplessly and sadly watch him quarrel on the phone.

When he puts down the phone, he notices me staring at him. I blush lightly. I quickly turn 2 pages back to my sketchbook and wrote, "Daijoubou?" He wrote back, "Iie:(" I wrote, "Gomenasai, Tsuna-kun." He just shook his head and smiled- it looked so fake. I quickly wrote down "Aishiteru~" but his curtains are already drawn. I sadly put my book away. I never called him "Tsu-Kun" as only people that love him are allowed to. He already has a girlfriend so I can't call him that.

I'll have a 100% change that I will get jumped by Angela and co. and get bullied! I started singing to myself and dancing in different attires taking my electric guitar and jamming. "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see~~, you belong with me~~, you belong with me."

I never noticed Tsuna peeping through his bedroom window and watching me jam my guitar and sing.

~Tsuna's POV~

Huh? What's Kyoko doing? She looks kinda cute doing that. I smiled and giggled to myself. I liked her since the day we met but I've never gotten a chance to tell her my feelings. All thanks to our dear Angela. Argh.

Chapter 2~

A walk in the streets with Tsuna-kun in his cool worn-out jean lets Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-kun have sometime together. Kyoko can't help but think that this is how life ought to be. Friends with Tsuna-kun for life. Nothing more, nothing less. They finally sit down on a park bench while waiting for Angela. Kyoko-chan once again thinks, "Hey isn't this easy. You've got a smile that could light up this whole town and I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down." Tsuna-kun tells Kyoko-chan he's fine but Kyoko-chan knows him better than that.

~kyoko's POV~

Tsu-kun's girlfriend came in a flashing red convertible and motions him to come. Tsu-kun smiled at me and somehow reluctantly go into Amgela's car[of hell!~ LOL JKJK]

And the next freaking moment, I saw the blond devil kiss Tsuna square on the lips glaring at me. She made out with him in front of me! She glared at me with her eyes coated with eyeliner as if to say, "Stay away from Tsunayoshi you bitch!" She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she'is cheer captain and I am on the bleachers. Dreaming bout the day when Tsu-kun wakes up and find that who he's looking for has been here the whole time.

I just rolled my eyes at her. She threw poor Tsu-kun onto the seat and sped off. I just sang out," If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see~, you belong with me."

-At the volleyball game-

"Standing by and waiting at your backdoor, all this time how could you not know baby… You belong with me~, You belong with me." I saw Angela cheering for him and he never looked at her but one quick glance at me and he hits the ball hard. He then wins the match. I catch sight of Angela and Tsu-kun shouting at each other. Now both of them are quarrelling as Angela flirted with some other player. I just stared at them with my mouth agape and Tsuna sadly walked away. I shook my head and sighed.

-At home, on the night of prom-

I lay sprawled across the bed drawing Tsu-kun. I glance through my window to see Tsu-kun getting ready for prom. He then wrote on his sketchbook, "You going tonight?" with a hopeful face. "No, studying" was the reply. "Wish you were:(" He shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

"Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry. I know your favourite songs and you tell about your dreams, I think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me~" and I see the "I love you" sketchpaper. I take off my glasses and decided to go.

Hana, my bestfriend, helped me do everything.

I wore a black one-shoulder half-top and a short black skirt. The shoulder thingy[how do you say it?] was covered in diamonds. Hana curled my hair into soft, long curls. I curled my eyelashes and Hana helped me put on eyeliner and eyeshadow. She finished the touch by adding lip gloss on my lips and We went to school. My mom was like, "Kyoko, Hana! You two look like some hot babes!" My reaction? Rolls eyes. Hana's reaction? "Thank you, Oba-san"

Chapter 3

-At the prom-

Normal POV

Kyoko-chan enters the prom and everyone turns to stare at her. She blushes and made her way to her friends. Hikari, another of her best friends asked her, "Did you know what happened before you came? It was the most shocking!" Kyoko-chan ignored other's stares and replied, "What? Don't give me cliffhangers!" "Angela and Tsuna quarreled and broke up. Then Tsuna just walked out." Kyoko-chan thought to herself, "Oh no! Its raining so heavily now!". "When did he leave?" Kyoko-chan asked. "Just before you came." Hana replied. Kyoko-chan thought again, "But I didn't see him!".

Without wasting a single second, Kyoko-chan raced to the table and grabbed some cloths. She then raced to the entrance, took off her shoes and ran the direction Tsuna-kun ran. She ignored her friend's yells and shouts. Her gut instinct told her he was at the cave they discovered when they were children. She raced to the park and into the cave. There she heard small sobbing sounds.

She asked, "Tsuna-kun?" "Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna replied. Kyoko ran towards his voice and so did Tsuna. It was so dark that they had to run out of the cave. "What are you doing here, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked. "To find you! Everyone said you ran out after your quarrel." Kyoko said and mentally sighed that her make-up was waterproof or she'll look like a ghost.

Tsuna blushed deeply. They ignored the rain and walked to Kyoko's house. On the way, Kyoko noticed Tsuna staring at her but ignored it by biting her lip.

~Kyoko's POV~

I mentally cursed at myself. I should not have worn this! Suddenly, I started to feel really cold and the next moment I was out. The last thing I heard was Tsuna calling out my name.

-Kyoko wakes up-

"Nghh… Where am I?" I thought and removed the cloth on my head. I saw Tsuna in Dad's home clothes sleeping soundly on the couch in my room. I was still wearing my prom clothes. I woke up fully, weakly walked to Tsuna and slowly carried him to my bed. I put him down gently and covered him with my blanket. I sat down beside him, brushing his hair out of his face, and softly said, "Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me, you belong with me…" Teardrops started to fall as I sadly stood up and started to walk away.

A hand then held onto my wrist. I slowly turned back and see Tsu-kun with half-open eyes. I walked back and sat next to him. He sat up and gently wiped the tears from my eyes. I blushed red and looked down. "Kyoko-chan, tadaima." Tsu-kun said. "Tsuna-kun, A-aishiteru-wa" I said softly letting tears fall again.

He gently wiped them away once again.

~Tsuna's POV~

I wiped away her tears and said, "Kyoko-chan, I-I love you too." We looked into each other's eyes and leaned forward unknowingly. The next moment, we kissed. It was the best moment in my life. Being with the girl I will forever love. We broke the kiss and I nervously said, "Kyoko-chan…" "Yes, Tsu-kun?" She replied. I blushed at the nickname. Only people that love me would call me that!

"You look really pretty in that outfit." I blushed as I said it. "Arigatou~" Kyoko said and smiled. She looks so perfect. I smirked and tickled her and she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

~Normal POV~

And that is how Kyoko and Tsuna got together.

A/N: May have a Sequel to it~


End file.
